


SuperGirl and SuperAndroid

by sochicshu



Series: My (G)I-DLE Oneshots [7]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Androids, F/F, Oneshot, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, SooMin - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, Superpowers, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sochicshu/pseuds/sochicshu
Summary: a girl with superpowers called minnie becomes a colleague with a half android, half human girl, soojin1849.
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Minnie Nicha Yontararak
Series: My (G)I-DLE Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863580
Kudos: 8





	SuperGirl and SuperAndroid

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my first language
> 
> [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/sochicshu?utm_source=web&utm_medium=twitter&utm_content=share_profile&wp_uname=sochicshu&wp_originator=bIJdtsXv25QiZVeAT%2FQWkksxw5V3rEsiSnKMU%2FyYMM5v%2Fxcm4I9y506wVjHqPx0%2BG%2FT8XrVjgTPRu79VuE5L73aYiF7QxlTSK116T5AIldeFDe5nPVVJ3Uy6tZMjAah9)  
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/sochicshu)

minnie

_... the last time i was normal like other humans, i was 18. as soon as i turned 18, my life completely changed. basically, i have superpowers. i'm now at 20, yet i'm still trying to figure out my powers. there's still so much more to discover, i can feel it, but i can't use it..._

i decided to film myself talking about these weird things happening to me because lately it got so much worse. last night i was trying to drink hot chocolate, but the cup blew up and was shattered even though i didn't hold it too tight. at least i thought i didn't. so, i think recording updates can be helpful for later and be used as evidence in case i need it.

... _in addition to these last challenging two years, also the world turned upside down after the androids. androids are human shaped artificially intelligent machines. humans made them so as to be much more lazy while androids being busy running errands all day. but just like in the old movies, they really outdid our technology and became more than intelligent. however, unlike those movies i watched, they didn't try to eradicate humanity. today, humans and androids are working in peaceful coexistence. then how did the world turn upside down? it's the creatures invading our world. they came right after the androids had made a deal with humans. we call them sludges. because they are just like sludge. a big sludge moving around attacking people... and androids._

i paused as i heard noises coming from my garden. i live in a detached house far from downtown, surrounded by greenery, with a floor-to-ceiling glass in the living room. so i can see my garden through the glass, but i couldn't see anyone even though there was a sound. i stood up to check around and then my legs started shaking. when i looked at my legs, i realized it was not my legs that was shaking, it was the ground. then i heard a loud noise like coming from an airplane above my house. i was about to run outside to see what was happening when a girl has just landed on my garden. my jaw dropped as i watched her rocket hands and feet turning back to normal. the reason why i'm so surprised although i have seen many androids before is that i have never seen like this one. if she hadn't come flying to my house, i would definitely think she was a human. she even smiled at me, and i must say, she has a very heartwarming smile. i came closer to her as she kept smiling at me from the other side of the glass. she put her hand on it, and i put my hand too. then she was suddenly sullen and shot a beam of light at me. i realized that this beam that caused me to fly backwards was fire, not light, like a fireball. when i opened my eyes, i saw the hole drilled in the middle of the wall of my house in front of me. i think i just made this while i was passing through it. now i can feel i have a punctured lung and broken ribs. i'm feeling every injury in my body. and i don't know how but before that android girl attack again, i created a dome-shaped shield of energy. while my instincts were taking over me, the android girl flew through the hole and was right above my dome. i closed my eyes and took a deep breath, and when i exhaled it all my injuries were gone.

"i- i healed myself?" i said it out loud without knowing it.

"you still are not aware of your powers." she landed again and touched her ear as if talking to someone, "how could you think this human girl can useful for us? she still does not know what she has. i have no time for this, that sludge is the worst and currently killing all people and androids. i even saw it killing the androids with advanced technologies. we should gather all the androids around the world together to attack, right now."

i was clearly confused, and my dome had already disappeared. so, she was testing my powers, not trying to kill me... she continued to talk as if i wasn't there.

"i did not take classes of teaching a human to use her superpowers... yes, i know but..."

now that she finally looked at me, her call must be over.

she sighed, "alright human, listen."

"minnie"

"okay minnie, listen-"

"what's yours?"

"i said-" she sighed again, "i am soojin1849"

"oh"

"now stop talking and listen. we have just one day to make you be able to use your powers. the biggest sludge ever appeared in south korea. i have been instructed by my superiors to kill it, but even though my team and i were the strongest among us, our forces were insufficient against that creature. my superiors had known of your presence for a while and been watching you from afar. now they want me to use you instead of following my idea which is gathering all the androids in the world. this sludge might be strong enough to destroy the world but my superiors do not think that way. so all work is left to you and me. please state whether you understand the seriousness of the situation."

"i could have died, you know, when you threw that fireball?"

i was still stuck on the fact that she almost killed me.

she face-palmed against my words and explained it, "i have been informed about your severe powers as well as your healing powers. i knew you would heal yourself. my intention is not to harm you. sorry if i scared you."

then she reached out to help me get up. i got up with her help and dusted myself off.

"okay, well, i knew i would save the world with my superpowers one day. in the movies, humans like me always save the world." i said as i shrugged my shoulders.

the android girl, soojin1849, pressed a button on her wrist and recorded her voice, "update: we are in the 5th minute now and the superhuman is still as useless as a normal human."


End file.
